Wally Ill
by restrictedcrayon
Summary: The bright-eyed, vibrance of Wally West has been taken away by a tenacious fever. He can barely open his eyes. Artemis never leaves his side. But their spirited romps together come to her mind in the hours that stretch by... Rating MA.
1. Part 1

He was burning up. Artemis helplessly looked at his hoodie jumper and trousers fitting him loosely, his bare, fine athletic feet, and his pained expression as he lay on their bed half-asleep and with sweat dripping down his neck and forehead. She was doing all she could. She'd been at his bedside for the past 10 hours, monitoring his temperature, wiping his sweat, getting as much water in him as she could. The rest was up to Wally to beat this fever. But that was the part she couldn't stand. She just needed him to get better and was ready to do anything for it. But there is nothing she can do at this moment. She must wait.

It's the dead of the night and she feels neither sleep, tire or hunger. She watches his face. The face she loves. His fine eyebrows, his cute, handsome nose, his gorgeous, boyish jawline, his darling freckles, all framed by his untamed, childish red hair… She strokes his cheek softly. He's in so much pain. She wishes for the hundredth time that it should have been her that got it. Just yesterday he had been running laps around her, surrounding her in his laughs and jumping into the waves with her, the sun catching his wet hair. They had taken a big breath and submerged themselves underwater, further out where there weren't waves. They held each other underwater and kissed, feeling blindly for the other's face, neck, arms, body. When she opened her eyes a little to resurface, the surface from underwater was a mesmerising sight, glimmering and in constant change. It looked like she was about to fall upwards into water a second time. When they burst out of the water at the end of their breath they laughed together as if they had survived a dare. Together. It will always be this way, she vowed, together.

"Arty…" Wally croaked weakly. Artemis snapped to focus.  
"I'm here, Wally." She held his hand with both her hands. "What is it? Would you like some more water?" He opened his eyes only half-way and tried to smile. But the wide, full face smile that is usually Wally's smile was now an exhausted half-smile. The sight of this put another stab of pain in her stomach. But she put on a light-hearted face for him.  
"…Just." He breathed and closed his eyes again, still smiling weakly. Even in this state he's still trying to make her laugh! She watched the fever fade his smile away. His breathing was still as laboured as it was an hour ago. How long can a person keep this up?  
"Hang in there, Wally. You can beat this, you know you can." She got the thermometer and checked his temperature. 38.7˚C. It's stopped climbing. But should she take him to the hospital? It's been so long…

"Mmm babe, do that again, it feels so good." He had managed to say after their beach trip. She stroked his hard-on teasingly through his shorts. He shuddered and groaned lightly. Then he opened his eyes, gripped her upper arm and kissed her passionately, the other hand on her neck. Then sliding down to her right breast. He squeezed it. She moaned. The clothes came off and were each tossed aside. The kissing was immediately resumed. His right hand crept between her legs and felt her in a light, up and down rubbing motion. She moaned like she was melting. Indeed, she felt her neck, arms and legs melt from his touch. His fingers slid easily from her wet. He raised his hand to her face again, but not before sucking his wet finger as he looked into her eyes. He began kissing her neck as he held her head under her ear.  
"I love you" he breathed desperately.  
"I love you, too." She said. And she couldn't mean it enough. The next moment, he entered her, making her vocalise an agonising pleasure, and he in turn moaned, like it hurts, from the effect the sound has on him, on top of the sensation of sliding inside her. His head spins. He closes his eyes to savour everything. But only for a brief moment. Then he thrusts. Another moan from Artemis. And another for each thrust. Her back arches. They're breathing fast, working for each breath…

As she watches over his fitful sleep, she sees him frown and grit his teeth. It upsets her.  
"Oh Wally." She kisses the side of his mouth and then his forehead. "Please come back."


	2. Part 2: I saw that

Would you like to see a different side of Wally, Artemis and Zatanna? :-)

* * *

She was resting her head on the pillow next to his too-warm face, caressing his hands when there was a knock at the door.

"Artemis! You look dreadful. I knew you'd need me. Come on, where is he?" It was Zatanna. Artemis was glad to see her face. She looked fresh and carried the crisp morning air inside with her. She followed her friend into her own bedroom. When she saw Wally's uncharacteristically helpless state, her fingers flew up to her lips.  
"Oh, you poor baby!" Zatanna knelt beside him and gently brushed his fringe, which lay over and clung to his forehead with sweat like wilted flower petals. "He looks so different! Oh Artemis-" Then she was holding Artemis lovingly by the shoulders and peering at the sleep-deprived tireless girl for signs of suffering, which she knew must be more than she would show. "Come here, you." And she hugged her friend who she knew would take comfort in it. It was then that Artemis suddenly felt her body shout out it's hunger. Along with a pang of dizziness.  
"Whoah there, you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."  
"Right, that's it. Lie down on that bed. I'm getting some food in you." And the lithe, raven haired girl went to the kitchen and commenced to make a busy noise.

Artemis lowered her body next to him. She closed her heavy eyes, and sighed, but not with the intention to sleep. Maybe it was her friend's warm dependability, or the soft mattress, pillow and duvet under her, or Wally's easier breathing and his large heavy frame next to her, but when Zatanna came back into the room with soup and fresh sandwiches, the pair of tired lovebirds were adorably curled toward each other, fast asleep.  
"Oh my god." She couldn't help saying to herself. "Aren't you guys the cutest…" She quietly put the tray down and took over monitoring the lovebird with the high fever.

It wasn't long into her shift when she heard a stir from the bed so she looked up. Wally had put his hand into Artemis's hair, which was out of its ponytail and covering one eye. He wasn't frowning in his sleep anymore and in fact had a pretty relaxed expression. So Zatanna felt his forehead and just to make sure, lifted his muscular arm slightly, reached into his hoodie, and inserted the thermometer in his armpit.  
'Beep beep.' Just as she thought. Wally's fever was cooling!  
"That metabolism." Zatanna smiled to herself shaking her head. But then Wally made a sound and she couldn't be sure if he was completely asleep still.

"Mmm. Artemis… I got an itch… you need to… make better." …He _looked_ asleep. "Arrrtemis…" he murmured childishly next, "I _need_ you… in my… you know where…" Zatanna's suspicion was sinking into realisation. "It's time… I'm hungry, Art…" Then Wally did something to make Zatanna's mouth fall open. Next to him, Artemis was in too deep a sleep to wake up from it. Wally, even in his apparent sleep, was deft and practiced enough to reach under Artemis's T-shirt and accurately reach her bra. Zatanna was awkwardly torn, standing in front of the changing atmosphere of the bed. Should she leave the room? Is he going to continue? Should she wake him? Should she just ignore it? He still needed attention. His fever could come back.

Zatanna watched, simultaneously wanting to flee and stay, as Wally slid his hand down Artemis's midsection to her waist and then as his long arm curved into a possessive hold at her waist. She had never really consciously thought this to herself before because when the guys stood together, Connor was always such a standout in size and power, but… Wally West could _really_ hold his own. His arms, she noticed, were rather on the large side, and not only that, she knew from mission experience with him that he was definitely stronger than normal gym body builders. In particular she recalled how easily he could lift Artemis to his chest. Then before she could stop herself, she imagined Wally being able to overpower her despite her real effort and pin her arms down. She could feel herself blush internally, especially with no onlookers to catch her. She looked at Artemis. With her hair down and draping sexily over her shoulders and face while she slept, Zatanna saw a delicate feminine side of her for the first time. Artemis never really showed herself vulnerably to anyone. That being said, Wally's show of possessive appetite for her sent familiar currents deep inside Zatanna, and Artemis's cute but impressive body pushed its way into Zatanna's imagination. She imagined Artemis enjoying being overwhelmed by Wally. Her soft lips now, a perfect kind of shape, made sense as to how Wally might find them sexy. Imagining them kissing or sucking anything was _too_ easy. Suddenly,

"How long are you going to look at her?" Zatanna thought she would jump out of her skin. Wally was looking right at her, without having moved his head from the pillow, his hand still hungrily on Artemis's exposed waist.  
"I-I… I wasn't…" She faltered.  
"I saw that." Wally quietly said, dangerously.  
"Saw what?" Zatanna could feel her brain scrambling for a way out, unsuccessfully.  
"You want to see how it would feel." His quiet, measured tone told her he was more than recovered. He was testing her. Zatanna couldn't stop herself reddening.  
"What are you talking about…" She weakly asserted. Wally slowly rose, one hand supporting himself on the bed, the other still provocatively on Artemis. His right hand began to slide ever so slowly up her bare skin, lifting her T-shirt in the process. All the while, Wally's eyes never left Zatanna's. His face was completely calm and focused. She could feel herself barely keeping composure. Without realising it, her breath had grown fast and heavy.  
"How long have you been awake?" She tried to eye him defiantly. Wally's lips turned into a dangerous smile, eyes amused and predatory.


End file.
